Only A Dream
by Daisyline
Summary: Rose Tyler has dreams. Dreams where she flies in the TARDIS with a man called 'the Doctor'. Buts it's only a dream, isn't it?


**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of his companions and enemies.**

**A/N:**

**Heyo!**

**I didn't like the way this story was written, so I'm restarting. I can't reassure you that I will continue on with this story, but I will try my best to come up with better chapters.**

**To remind people, this is set after Rose gets stuck in the parallel universe. For the purpose of this story, the Doctor can travel between universes, and there's no duplicate.**

**XOXO**

I woke this morning from another one of _those_ dreams. The dreams where I'm in a time and space machine that looks like a 50's police box. It sounds ridiculous, I know, and I still don't understand why they reoccur. I've been having these sorts of dreams since before I can remember. Even as a child I had these dreams. In most of them I was 19, and looked the exact same as I do now. I don't know how I knew what I would look like when I was 19 at the age of six, but I guess that's just one of life's mysteries.

After visits to several different therapists, my mum didn't want to deal with the dreams, nor the therapists, anymore and told me to ignore them. But that's the problem I had, and still have now. I can't just _ignore_ them. They feel far too real to be ignored, and anyway, how was I supposed to ignore a dream? There wasn't much else I could do though. I now just try not to mention them to mum as much.

I reluctantly roll out of bed after thinking for at least ten minutes, the sheets coming with me. I check the time; it's 9.38 am, meaning that if I don't hurry, I will be late for work, again. Groaning, I stand up, and instantly feel dizzy.

_Ignore the pain, _I tell myself as I get dressed into my purple hoodie and black pants. I rub my temples in an attempt to get rid of the migraine the dizziness left behind, but it was not good.

Groaning seems to be something I like to do, as I do it once more on the way into the kitchen. I smile, though, as soon as I see mum, dad and Tony, already in the kitchen.

"Morning," I say and am ignored immediately. I roll my eyes as I get the milk out of the fridge.

Tony was only born recently, so my parents were still in the obsessive stage of having a newborn child, and I go hardly noticed.

"Morning, lazy," Mum calls to me, finally acknowledging my existence.

"Hey, why don't you go out and do something today?" my dad asks, actually looking at me, instead of looking at Tony.

"I am going out," I respond simply as I pull out a glass. I manage to pour myself a glass of milk before my father continues.

"To work? That's hardly what I would call 'going out and doing something'. I mean, why don't you go out with your friends?"

"Dad, I'm not 16 anymore. I don't need to be going out every day, or night." I complain. Sometimes my parents really irritated me. I love them, sure, but it's just some days, like today, when they were bickering over nothing, that they irritated me.

I put the milk onto the dining table, next to my bowl and the cereal my mum had obviously used, considering it was out, and not away in the cupboard like it should be.

I pour both ingredients into my bowl and start to eat, chewing loudly.

"So, what's with all the sleeping lately?" my mum asks, curiously, but not looking my way.

"I'm having dreams again. They're more interesting than they were before," I answer, my mouth still full of cereal. Mum sighed, before looking me in the eyes.

"What have I told you about those dreams?" she lectured and I roll my eyes. "Don't worry about them and forget them as soon as you wake up. That's the only way you'll seem normal, Rose."

"Oh, well, thanks mum." I tell her with more than just a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Well, I'm just being truthful."

"Whatever, I'm going to work." I say. I push my half full bowl away from me and get off my chair.

I walk into the lounge room, grab my purple handbag and walk out the front door, slamming it loudly behind me.

"Watch it!" I hear mum scream at me, but I ignore her and keep walking towards the second hand car I recently bought with my own money, which was exciting. I parked on the side of the road, near the front of the estate.

I slump in to the car and start the engines. They cough and choke, but they eventually start and I am on my way.

The car moves forward and I focus on the fact that I will be at work in no time, with no family, no car and, most importantly, _no dreams..._

XOXO

**So that's the rewrite of the Prologue. I'm still not completely happy with it, but still, tell me what you think**

**Ta,**

**DaisyLine**


End file.
